Night Music at the Vatican
by musiclover209
Summary: Just a songfic I wrote when I had writer's block. Melannen is walking around the vatican late at night, and she finds something she doesn't expect: someone is singing. Who could it be? Please read and review!


**Author's Note: **I don't own _Van Helsing_, although I do have a copy of the DVD. I also don't own the song used here, as it belongs to the one and only Josh Groban. My mom's listened to his music for, like, ever, and he's sort of grown on me. Anyways, here's my little fic for all of you! A final note: if you see three dahes like this; ---; that means I'm separating a stanza of the song, because the documents thing on here won't separate it like it is om my Word document.

* * *

Melannen walked down the silent hallway of the Vatican. It was late at night, and she had been unable to sleep. Now, reaching a certain door, she heard a soft voice…singing? _Who could be up at this hour?_ She thought, and moved a little closer to the door. It was open a crack, and she peered in to see Van Helsing, sitting on the edge of his bed, singing softly to himself. 

_She stares through my shadow,_

_She sees something more,_

_Believes there's a light in me,_

_She is sure._

_And her truth makes me stronger,_

_Does she realize?_

_I awake every morning,_

_With her strength by my side._

Melannen marveled at the almost angelic quality of Gabriel's voice. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on him like this, but she could not make herself leave her post at the door.

_I am not a hero,_

_I am not an angel,_

_I am just a man._

_A man who's trying to love her,_

_Unlike any other,_

_In her eyes I am._

_---_

_This world keeps on spinning,_

_Only she stills my heart._

_She's my inspiration, she's_

_My Northern Star._

_I don't count my possessions,_

_All I call mine;_

_I will give her completely,_

_To the end of all time._

Although nothing was said to make it so, Melannen knew that, secretly, Gabriel was singing to her. His voice, so angelic, hit every note without the slightest bit of difficulty as he continued to sing, just as softly, though to Melannen the words were louder than ever, echoing in her mind.

_I am not a hero,_

_I am not an angel,_

_I am just a man._

_A man who's trying to love her,_

_Unlike any other,_

_In her eyes I am._

_---_

_In her eyes I see the sky_

_And all I'll ever need._

_In her eyes time passes by_

_And she is with me._

_---_

_I am not a hero,_

_I am not an angel,_

_I am just a man._

_A man who's trying to love her,_

_Unlike any other,_

_In her eyes I am…_

Gabriel's voice trailed off, and Melannen suddenly realized why. There had to have been a reason the monster hunter had been up at this hour, and she remembered the nightmares that plagued him so often. She looked at him now, and she saw the dark shadows under his eyes, the tense, tired look his features had taken. The nightmares must have come to him again. He had unknowingly given her the gift of hearing his song, and she needed to return that gift. So now, very softly, _she _began to sing to _him_.

_Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling,_

_You have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now,_

_And dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore._

_---_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away,_

_Safe in my arms._

_You're only sleeping._

Now, the archangel lay down on the bed, letting the song wash over him in soft, sleep-inducing waves. Melannen had intended for this to happen, and continued to sing to him from her place at the door.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_---_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass._

_A light on the water,_

_All souls pass._

_---_

_Hope fades,_

_Into the world of night;_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time._

Now, Melannen could feel sleep begin to claim Gabriel, sending him to a world of deepest dreams, where no nightmares would come. She loved the song, so kept singing anyway, being careful to keep her voice soft.

_Don't say,_

"_We have come now to the end,"_

_White shores are calling,_

_You and I will meet again._

_And you'll be here in my arms,_

_Just sleeping._

_---_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_---_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass,_

_A light on the water,_

_Grey ships pass._

_Into the West._

Now, Melannen stopped singing, for the song was over, and Gabriel was now sound asleep. Feeling very good about what she had done, the girl turned and walked back to her chambers, more than ready to get some sleep herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oops! Were there two songs in there? The second song isn't mine either, so you know. It's called "Into the West" by Howard Shore and Annie Lennox. You can find it on the soundtrack for _The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King_, now that I think about it. Anyways, please review and tell me if you liked this or not! I really hope you liked it! 


End file.
